


4 o'clock

by danamyg



Series: Children of the moon [1]
Category: 4 o'clock, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, boyfriends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danamyg/pseuds/danamyg
Summary: “The dawn passesand when that moon falls asleep,the blue shade that stayed with me disappears.”See the notes if you have any doubts after reading it.





	4 o'clock

It was a long time ago when Taehyung discovered the dead body of his father in his room. The police said he died due to an overdose of antidepressants.  
Since his mother died, his father and Taehyung had been only getting worse. He lost his job and Taehyung couldn't concentrate in school.  
They lost their house and ended living with Taehyung's grandparents, but they couldn't take care of the little child who has only 12 years old when this happened.

Social services sended Tae to a foster home but he only wanted to hug his father again, just one more time. The little boy never talked to his foster family and he used to spend the nights looking at the moon, wondering if his parents met in heaven again. His foster family noticed and since then they named him " _the child of the moon_ ", or 달의 아이 (dalui ai) in korean.

Years passed and one night he felt the moon so close he couldn't resist but go outside the house and chase it. He kept running during hours, 1am passed and so did 2am and 3am. At 4 o'clock he ended in a park, you would believe it was empty, but not for Taehyung. He found a boy crying under the slide and approached him because he was curious. What would a kid of 15 years be doing at 4am in a park alone?  
“Hey, are you okay?” Taehyung asked, forgetting about chasing the moon for a moment.  
The boy looked at him, who didn't notice Taehyung until now. He whiped the tears from his eyes and nooded, showing a little smile like saying "I'm okay now, thank you for asking."  
“What's your name?” Taehyung asked as he sat on the slide.  
“Jimin.” The boy said. “What about you?”  
“Taehyung” The child of the moon aswered.

They kept talking 'till sunrise came up and Taehyung heard a voice calling his name.  
“That must be my foster family looking for me” he said. “I went outside the house at night to chase the moon.”

“Taehyung, where have you been? Why did you ran out in the middle of the night? We were so worried because of what could have happened to you.” His foster mom said.  
“I've been here all night with Ji-” but suddenly when he looked to where Jimin should be he only found an empty space, and a voice in his head saying “ _I call you moonchild. We are the children of the moon._ ”

Taehyung shaked his head and got up from the slide. “Let's go home”.

* * *

«The dawn passes  
and when that moon falls asleep,  
the blue shade that stayed with me disappears.»

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one-shot I wrote after reading the lyrics for 4 o'clock, the song by Rap Monster and Taehyung.
> 
> Jimin disappears because it's an illusion created by Taehyung, who feels alone. And Tae only can see Jimin when the moon it's up. That's why they're called the children of the moon.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any doubts leave a comment or dm me on my twitter, @artgustd


End file.
